1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fan module and, more particularly, to a fan module that can be easily assembled and disassembled from a fan tray.
2. Brief Discussion of the Related Art
A conventional fan module is fixed to a housing or fan tray of a computer by screws or rivets. To prevent contact with the fan, fan guards are disposed at both airflow entry and exit. However, this increases fabrication complexity and complicates disassembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,566 discloses a fan module in which a plurality of threaded engaging portions connect the frame, fan module, and fan guard to an electronic device without requiring tools. The engaging portions are easily damaged, however, and connection is time-consuming.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,556,437B1 discloses another fan module in which two half shields connect to form a complete shield, with a handle inserted into cantilevers on two sides of the completed shield. When the handle is raised, the cantilevers rise therewith, enabling fan module removal without tools.
However, the fan module comprising two half shields is difficult to disassemble. The cantilevers, of plastic, are easily cracked, and the handle is easily damaged or separated from the cantilever after prolonged use. The plurality of fan modules cannot vertically overlap, reducing available space in the electronic device.